Pink
Alecia Beth Moore (born September 8, 1979), better known by her stage name Pink (often stylized as P!nk), is an American singer-songwriter, musician and actress. After her three-year career with the contemporary R&B girl group Choice, in 2000 she released her first single "There You Go," from her debut album Can't Take Me Home. The song garnered commercial success, peaking at #7 on the Billboard Hot 100. In 2001, she released her second, more pop rock-oriented, studio album, Missundaztood. The album went on to become a critical and commercial success, with estimated sales of 13 million. The album produced four singles, "Get the Party Started," "Don't Let Me Get Me," "Just Like a Pill" and "Family Portrait," each entering the Top 20, with "Get the Party Started" being her highest charting solo single (tied with "Most Girls") until "So What" in 2008, peaking at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100. In November 2003, Pink released her third album Try This. The album was, commercially, less successful than her previous album, but still managed to sell around 3 million copies, making it Pink's least successful album to date. It produced three singles, "Trouble," "God Is a DJ" and "Last to Know," with the first receiving a Grammy for Best Female Rock Vocal Performance. After taking a short break, she released I'm Not Dead, her fourth studio album, on April 4, 2006. It marked her comeback after the poor performance of her previous album. The album debuted and peaked at #6 on the Billboard 200, Pink's highest debut on the chart. It was preceded by the controversial single, "Stupid Girls", which garnered commercial success. The second single, "Who Knew," was virtually ignored on American radio, but after the huge success of "U + Ur Hand," was re-released, peaking at #9 on the charts. "U + Ur Hand" is credited to have revived Pink's career in the US, and also to have brought the album back to the charts. Her fifth album,Funhouse, was released in late October 2008. It was preceded by her first solo number one on the Billboard Hot 100, "So What." The album notched three other Top 20 hits: "Sober," "Please Don't Leave Me" and "Glitter in the Air." On November 15, 2010, she released her first compilation album,Greatest Hits... So Far!!!. The album produced two singles, "Raise Your Glass" and "Fuckin' Perfect," the former reaching the top spot on the Billboard Hot 100. In January 2012, Nielsen Soundscan reported that Pink was the 4th most played artist of 2011. By the end of 2009, Billboard magazine named Pink the number one Pop Artist of the decade, as well as naming her the 13th overall music artist of the decade. A few months later, in June 2010, Forbes magazine named Pink the 27th most powerful celebrity in the world. Pink's career accomplishments include three Grammy Awards, five MTV Video Music Awards and two Brit Awards. In June 2011 Pink and her husband, Carey Hart, welcomed their first child, Willow Sage. As of January 2012, Pink has sold over 40 million albums and 70 million singles worldwide, making her one of the best-selling artists of all time. Category:Female Category:Singer Category:Celebrities